Computing systems are used ubiquitously to present information to users. This paradigm is particularly useful in business contexts, in which employees access and view data of a business enterprise. Advantageously, business computing systems typically allow simultaneous access to a data store by multiple employees.
Computing systems may also be used to collect information from users and/or the public at-large. Information may be collected, for example, through forms, questionnaires or surveys. Several different types of surveys exist. A “constant sum” survey includes two or more options and asks a user to allot a fixed amount (e.g., 100 “points”) between the two or more options, usually to indicate the relative importance of each option to the user. The user may allot any amount out of the total fixed amount to an option.
A “constant count” survey also asks a user to allot a fixed amount (e.g., 5 “votes”) among several options. For example, the user may be asked to select three preferred courses among a list of five courses. The total number of selected options therefore equals the fixed amount. Each selected option consumes one “vote” of total fixed amount.
Both types of surveys require users to think in terms of a limited budget and to consider the presented options comparatively. Difficulties in meeting these requirements may cause skewed survey results. These issues are exacerbated in the case of collaborative surveys, in which more than one user may, sequentially or simultaneously, complete a single survey.
Systems are desired to facilitate completion of constant count and constant sum surveys. Such systems may also facilitate collaborative survey completion.